Violentine's Day - Shizaya
by The Mistress of Yaoi
Summary: When Shizuo took off his sunglasses to clear the blood off, I fled to the rooftop and dropped behind him before he could react. "This was fun, ne? Let's play again soon, Shizu-chan !" I whispered in his ear. I was gone before he could grab a stop sign. Warning: VERY GRUESOME and Dark themes INVOLVING MULTIPLE MURDERS. Izaya is a bit obsessive and does crazy things. M for Violence


Title: Violentine's Day

Authoress: The Mistress of Yaoi

Pairing: Shizuo x Crazy!Izaya

Rating: M for violence and murder

Warnings: VERY GRUESOME AND VIOLENT! DISTURBING THEMES!

Words: 1,473

I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG USED. (Happy Violentine's Day by Blood on the Dance Floor.)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Take my hand, Doll face," I purred, extending my pale hand to the girl clearly wearing too much makeup in front of me. Slut. "Don't be afraid…" She looked dazed as she took my hand hesitantly. "I only wanna decorate the walls with your brains~!"

A look of pure terror replaced her stupid stare as my words sunk in. I gripped her hand tightly as she began to struggle to get away. I pulled her close to me in the abandoned alleyway and exposed my switchblade. One flick of the wrist is all it took to quiet the whore's frantic scream. Blood splattered the pavement, the brick walls, my switchblade, and a little on my face. The crimson liquid matched my eyes quite nicely. Her lifeless body dropped to the ground facing up with a dull thud. Her pretty eyes stared at the sky emotionlessly, face void of any expression.

"One more time for the broken hearted~!" I giggled and flicked my switchblade towards the ground to rid it of the beautiful crimson.

I picked up the body and tossed the slut into the giant blue dumpster, leaving one hand sticking out. The dumpster, just where she belonged. How dare she touch _my_ Shizu-chan!

"The scream came from this alley!" A voice called from the end of the alleyway. I fled to the rooftops where I would be hidden from sight. The unexpecting bystanders screamed as they discovered the bloodied body.

"She deserved it~! Ha ha~!" I giggled to myself. "Stupid slut! Touching my Shizu-chan! They'll all pay~! All of them~! Ha ha ha~!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Another report of murder has been released to the public thus morning in the Ikebukuro area. Police say it was another female in her mid-twenties. Her throat had been cut with some sort of knife, and the time of death was estimated to be last night around 2 am. They have identified her as Takashi Tora. If anyone has any information on this incident or any of the previous ones, please contact ..." The news reporter spoke from tv in Russian Sushi with a serious look on her face.  
Shizuo sat at the bar top with his boss, Tom.  
"Shizuo, didn't you know all of the victims?" Tom asked in a low voice. Shizuo took a long drag on his cigarette before answering.  
"Not just 'knew,' Tom... I slept with all four girls," Shizuo replied in a hushed tone. "If word gets out that each of those girls were in my bed at one point, people will think I did it!"  
"It does look bad," Tom admitted, rubbing his chin in thought. "Do you have any idea who it could have been? Maybe, Orihara is-"  
"No way. What reason would Izaya have for killing each and every woman I slept with?" Shizuo muttered, taking another deadly draw on his cancer stick.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tom murmured.  
'Sure, Izaya is a flea that likes to piss me off and make me look bad, but I don't think murder is his style. He loves "his humans" too much,' Shizuo thought to himself as he and Tom began to eat their sushi in silence.  
It was not Izaya. That was impossible.  
..Right?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A girly squeal echoed in the alleyway followed by the smack of skin on skin once.  
I hissed and wiped the trail of blood off my now busted lip. I glared my garnet eyes at the cause of my split lip; a slender woman stood in front of me, and she looked more than just terrified.  
"You little bitch!" I snarled and charged. I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall behind her. Her head made a loud cracking sound from the impact, and the force of the hit made her scream die in her throat. I unsheathed my switchblade and traced the tip of it on her cheek, my other hand still holding her throat to the wall.  
"Hmm~. What should I cut first~?" I smiled demonically, eyes sparkling with the pleasure I got out of torturing the harlot. "You had sex with Shizu-chan, didn't you, slut?" She looked too scared to answer the question. I dug my blade into her cheek harder, causing a bead of crimson to slide down her face. "Didn't you!?"  
"Y-Yes!" She squeaked.  
"Tsk. Don't you know that Shizu-chan is mine, you stupid girl? Say it. Say you slept with Shizu-chan!" I demanded.  
"I-I slept w-with Shizuo!" She sobbed.  
"I should cut your tongue out! You should not be able to say his name with your sinful tongue!" I growled.  
"Please! Please don't kill me! I swear I won't do it aga-nghh!" I tightened my fist on her throat so she could no longer receive oxygen.  
"Too late! You already tarnished Shizu-chan with your whore body! Now... Die!" I let go of her throat just long enough to slit her throat. A shrill scream was cut off by a gurgling noise as blood filled her mouth.  
I kicked her in the ribs a few times when she collapsed on the ground in a puddle of her own blood and began laughing maniacally.  
"Girl, you got something that you deserve~! Your spot in hell just got reserved~!" I sang as I skipped happily from the alley. "Two more times for my dearly departed~!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Another body was found today. Age 27, female, Hitoshi Misao was found in another alleyway with head injuries, signs of being strangled, and a slit throat. Time of death was approximately 3am. We have a witness that declined to be on film for his statement, but he told us he saw a dark figure skipping from the alley Misao was found in last night clad in a fur lined black jacket around the time of the death. This is the only information we have right now, but stay tuned for any further information we may acquire. Be careful on the streets of Ikebukuro at night. This is Shion Misaki, live from Ikebukuro."  
Shizuo's blood ran cold. Poor Misao... But...  
'... Black jacket with fur lining...'  
"IZAAAAAYAAAA-KUN!"

"Please! Don't do this! P-Please!" The brunette begged, staring into my crimson eyes.  
"Didn't I tell you to shut your whore mouth?" I hissed, stomping on another finger of the girl I was holding on the ground. She screamed and thrashed under me. I pressed my other foot into her throat and smirked as she tried to pry it off her neck with her deformed, broken fingers, her face turning red from a lack of oxygen. I removed my foot from her throat with a grin, watching her gasp for air.  
"I_ said_; shut the fuck up, bitch!" I stomped on her hand with all of my weight, shattering her hand to match the other one I had broken earlier. "If you like talking so much, I'll give you a hand!"  
I leaned down to her sobbing face armed with my switchblade in one hand, my other hand gripping, and bruising, her chin. I cut up the sides of her mouth and cheeks to create a masterpiece. I ignored the screams emitted from the girl below.  
When I was done, her face looked like she was related to the Joker. I leaned back to appreciate my work.  
"Talk now, bitch!" I grinned as she couldn't open her mouth without immense pain. "I said, talk!" I twisted her arm back and she opened her mouth to let out a strangled half-sob, half-scream.  
I pulled her onto her feet by her wrist, causing shooting pain in her fingers. I held her so her back was to my chest and my hand gripped her bloody chin.  
"Look at what you've become, slut! No one will want you now." I pointed to the reflection of us in a puddle. She started sobbing loudly. "How about I slit your throat so you don't have to live anymore~? Hm~?" I placed my switchblade tauntingly on her throat with a bit of pressure.  
"IZAYA-KUN!" A roar to my right halted my movement. I looked to the blonde bartender with a grin. I turned the whimpering girl until we face Shizuo.  
"Say 'bye-bye, Shizu-chan!'l I cooed and let go of her throat to grip her hair tightly.  
"Shiz-" The girl didn't finish his name before I slit her throat and let the crimson fly. I dropped her body and flicked my knife at Shizuo, causing blood to splatter on his glasses. "Three-time whore, cupid's coming for you~!"  
When Shizuo took off his sunglasses to clean the blood off, I fled to the rooftop and dropped behind him before he could react.  
"This was fun, ne? Let's play again soon, Shizu-chan~!" I whispered in his ear. I was gone before he could grab a stop sign.

Kill, kill, kill, motherfuckers! Ha ha ha!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.


End file.
